Problem: Evaluate $\lfloor\sqrt{63}\rfloor$.
Observe that $7<\sqrt{63}<8$, since $\sqrt{49}<\sqrt{63}<\sqrt{64}$. Therefore, the largest integer that is less than $\sqrt{63}$ is $\boxed{7}$.